the reawakening
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: yeah, I went there. this is the sequel to my Peddie story "miss America" ... Peddie gets back together!
1. Chapter 1

**guys i'm sorry. I know I told you i'd write this a long time ago but it's been a really, seriously, intense two weeks. the highlights? I'm going to be singing in Carnegie Hall in less than ten months. I don't love the boy I thought I loved and I don't "love" the boy I like and I don't know how I feel about that. My grades are dropping. The musical is in 25 days. My grades are faltering. It's March. My best friend graduates in May. I think I want to major in music, but i'm suffering of complete and utter -for lack of more intelligent language- confusion in AP music theory. And I feel weird in a way that I could never explain. So, guys, this isn't an excuse, but it's a "give me a break"... a hug would be nice too.**

**a bright "side" is this, though. after this week, it's spring break and the quarter will be over so my grades will be set in stone (good or bad).. so there should be pretty steady updates. Unless they're so bad I can't have my computer. *sobs in a corner* **

**I saw this theory on Tumblr the other day and was like, "SERIOUSLY? I thought of that first!" Because like... I have this paper I wrote the Monday after I finished the original story (written in purple ink in physics class)**

**guys. i'm like officially depressed. this was so good. so freaking good. and then something happened and it's gone. **

**hannahkayxx**

The lights were flashing a technicolor light show before us in the bitterly cold crypt. Our lips moved in unison, the creepy chant descending from our lips without much of a thought. Fabian had prepared us well, we knew our lines and roles well.

Then, suddenly there was an earthshattering noise somewhere between the sound of nails on a chalk board and a thunder clap. The reawakening was beginning, but my legs suddenly went numb. I could vaguely hear Eddie's shout of my name before everything went black.

* * *

"Patricia!" Eddie was pleading, shaking my shoulder. "Patricia, are you alright?"

My eyes slowly opened revealing his blurry form kneeling above me. After blinking a few times, my vision returned to normal and I realized we were alone in the room. "Where is everyone?" I asked, rubbing my head with a frown, but adding more urgently, "Robert?"

He shook his head. "It's fine, they're headed up to the school." He answered, still looking me over. "You okay, Yacker?"

I smirked and allowed him to help me up before smoothing my party dress down over my tight clad legs. "Just great, sleaze ball." I answered with a sneer for old time's sake. "We should get back up to the school before they notice we're gone." I told him, honestly wanting to get out of there. That feeling was sneaking it's way into my chest again.

He looked at me for a moment. "Can we talk?" He knew I knew what was about to happen and it was plain that made him nervous.

I exhaled loudly. "You really want to do this here?" I asked, trying to put off the inevitable. "In the undead's crypt?" I hedged, laughing shakily, but I couldn't help the warming in my chest. Nor could I help the stubbornness that was raising from the pit of my stomach to try to defeat that feeling.

His eyes studied me for a long time before he responded. "I love you, Patricia." He told me, hands pressing against the material of my tights, rubbing the leg I'd fallen on. I opened my mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "No, don't. You're shutting down on me." He answered, moving his other hand to cup my face. "Don't. I can see you love me too, Yacker. I know you do."

My mouth was dry, hanging agape for a moment. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." He murmured before leaning forward and kissing me. It was a long kiss, firm and gentle at the same time with his hands pressed against either of my cheeks to keep me there. It sent shivers down my spine and when he pulled away to breath he pressed his forehead to mine. "Hey, Patricia?" He asked with an impish grin and I laughed.

"Yeah, Eddie?" I replied quickly.

He smiled. "Will you go to prom with me?"

**From here, we'll flashback back and elaborate on things. **

**hope it didn't suck too bad!**

**HANNAHH XX**

**(you know what to do.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey. I know i'm going to be sad tomorrow because I don't like failure and I am going to have a lot of it tomorrow. so I thought i'd write a chapter tonight and your reviews will keep me from sobbing my eyes out all day tomorrow.**

**hannahxx**

**(a week earlier) **

Fabian, Eddie and I snuck out of Anubis House early this morning. The grass was wet as we trudged through the woods toward the library, in search of answers. Once there, we fanned out across the library, searching through the books. For a while it was silent.

I was skimming the pages of one of the ancient books when Fabian appeared at my shoulder. "Patricia, what's wrong?" He asked over the book in his hands.

I smirked, looking up. "Who says something is wrong with me?"

Fabian's eyes darted away quickly. "Eddie." He answered, eyes wandering to where Eddie was by the stairs.

"Typical." I answered, glaring over at him just as he looked up, hurrying down the stairs and walking over to us.

"Find something?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Fabian closed the book. "Not yet."

He looked between us again, chuckling awkwardly. "Then what're you talking about?"

I crossed my arms. "Apparently something is wrong with me." I answered him with a sneer.

He frowned, looking at Fabian who shrunk back, obviously feeling bad. "I didn't say that exactly."

I smirked. "Then what exactly did you say, sleaze ball?"

"I said I was worried about you." He answered, frowning down at me.

I let out a bark of a laugh. "You were worried about me?"

He nodded, frowning darkly. "Yeah, Patricia, I am!"

"Well you can't be worried about me, Eddie." I answered, closing my book and shoving it into the book shelf.

His eyes darted across the room at Fabian who was literally cringing into the wall. "What's that mean?"

"It means we're not together anymore, sleaze ball! You can't worry about me anymore." I answered simply.

He laughed loudly. "Oh! That's rich." He answered, slamming his book against the table. "You broke up with me, Patricia, not the other way around! I never stopped caring about you, so stop acting like I'm the one who threw us away!"

I just shook my head, turning toward the clock on the wall before looking at Fabian. "I'm going to school."

With that, I left, still steaming form the argument, but my whole body was tingling with feelings I couldn't even explain.

**mah. short but it's 12:12 and I don't have anything else planned... (actually I only had like five lines of dialogue planned but yeah :P)**

**Hannah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys. life's been intense and amazing and awful and crazy and yah, it's been life lately. But I'm sure you understand that wholeheartedly and yeah. I'm just glad to be able to tell you IT'S SPRING BREAAK! so, yeah. many updates this week I hope.**

**In other, unrelated news, does anyone like John Green? I'm reading Looking for Alaska! (okay, I haven't cracked the cover but my friend just gave it to me.) Anyone like Divergent? I'm also reading the exclusive chapter thing of Four's perspective of a scene in Divergent... exciting :) **

**Hannah xx**

**PS: guys.. my popcorn didn't pop. and i'm in the kind of mood where that just like...crushed me.**

I hurried to the school to find Alfie squirreling around nervously and fiddling around in his locker. "Alfie!" I yelled at him, leaning against the locker with my arms crossed.

He actually jumped before sighing. "Patricia! Don't do that." He murmured, looking over my shoulder nervously.

I sighed, following his gaze. "Why're you acting weirder than usual?" I asked him, honestly irritated, but this was Alfie. It as easier to just humor him.

He shrugged offhandedly. "Oh, a great evil's about to be brought into the world, Patricia, I'm worried about what color Willow's dress is going to be Friday." He answered, voice shaking. I was just astounded that Alfie'd actually used sarcasm.

"Just stop worrying." I answered before shoving my way toward our classroom. At this point I really didn't want to talk to either Fabian or Eddie and Alfie was being spastic, so I shoved my way into the room, sitting with Joy and KT.

They had been hunched over Joy's laptop, talking quietly but they quickly straightened. KT looked at me desperately. "Did you find anything in the library?"

I shook my head, crossing my arms. "Nope."

Joy frowned. "What happened?"

I shrugged casually. "I left."

KT frowned. "Why?"

"Eddie's under the impression something is wrong with me." I answered simply.

Joy huffed, but KT just frowned. "I'm not seeing the problem here."

Joy shook her head slowly, looking at KT. "Patricia is just being stubborn."

"I'm not 'just being stubborn.' He doesn't have the right to be worried about me." I responded, throwing my arms angrily over my chest.

KT frowned, looking between me and Joy. "Wait, I'm confused." She said, turning to me. "Didn't you break up with him?"

I glared at her. "You're not earning many brownie points, American."

Just then, Fabian and Eddie rushed in. Fabian had that scattered brained nerd look, clutching an old dusty book while Eddie was wearing a satisfied smile. I'd say they found something. "As if right on cue." I murmured so that only KT and Joy could hear.

Eddie frowned. "What was that, Patricia?"

Joy held up a hand. "Save it, star crossed lovers, we've got a world to save." She instructed before looking at Fabian. "What did you find?"

Fabian thumbed through the book frantically. "I don't know how I didn't see it before-"

"Mr. Rutter and friends, if you'll take your seats!" Mr. Sweet announced, motioning for us to sit and eyeing us suspiciously.

With that, we disbursed to our seats, all looking nervously around at one another, but there was nothing we could do under Mr. Sweet's gaze. He was already on to us. We couldn't give him any reason to believe we were still hot on their trail. So I sat back, writing on a piece of paper "Sibuna tonight after the pin drops."

***sigh* I should just stop, shouldn't I?**

**hannahkayxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**hm... well, we'll see. I don't know that you guys will like what I have planned, but oh well**

**hannahkayxx**

**PS: I'm sorry, I told you I'm not that great at the Sibuna stuff. So, I've procrastinated.**

"We knew they were getting ready to do it again, right? We just didn't know how." Fabian said from where he was seated cross legged on his bed, laptop on his lap and books scattered around him. KT was sitting on one side of him and Eddie the other, flipping through one of his books while Alfie and I sat on his bed, waiting expectantly. Joy was sitting at the desk, legs crossed, watching them thoughtfully. "The ceremony can also be performed on a full moon. Eclipses are most effective, but with a full moon it can be done with more people to perform it."

I frowned, looking at him. "More people?"

Joy looked up, suddenly worried. "The teachers." She piped up, obviously remembering the scandal of when she was the _"Chosen One."_

Eddie looked at Fabian, interested. "How many people do we need?"

Fabian's head rose slowly. "Double the original number." He answered with a frown. "We need six people excluding the Decedents."

KT looked around the room, thinking for a moment before sighing. "Fabian without the Decedents there are only three of us."

Fabian nodded. "I know." He was solemn. "Even if we asked for Mara's help, we'd only have four."

"What about Willow?" KT asked, but Alfie shook his head.

"Not Willow."

Fabian shook his head. "Alfie's right, Willow doesn't need to get mixed into this."

Eddie sighed, looking down for a moment before nodding. "We have time to figure it out."

Fabian closed his laptop, nodding. "Eddie's right. We just need two more people once we talk to Mara. Let's keep our eyes open for people who might to help us."

"Okay." We answered in unison, hands lifting over our eye and saying goodbye with a quiet mummer of "Sibuna."

* * *

Once we'd crept back into our room, Joy and I got into our respective beds but neither of us went to sleep. I rolled onto my side, cuddling into my blankets, but I could sense Joy watching me. "You were awfully quiet in there." She commented into the darkness.

I shrugged, rolling over and looking at her. "So?"

She laughed a bit. "There's a reason Eddie calls you Yacker."

I rolled my eyes, stuffing my head under the covers with a huff.

"Come on, Patricia. You can talk to me about anything."

I just shook my head. "I guess I'm just over this."

Joy frowned. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is this about Eddie?" She asked, sitting up slowly so she could see me better.

I sighed. "I don't know."

She sighed. "Patricia, what happened in America?"

**GOOOOSH I enjoy cliffys. What will Patricia say? And how do you predict they handle they're missing people dilemma? Review and let me know! **

**hannahkayxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Joy's POV**

Patricia was quiet. She was just staring off over my shoulder into the dark. "Patricia?" I asked, waiting for something. Since she told me at the beginning of the year, I'd imagined a lot of things most of which included fireworks and screaming. Maybe a girl on the side or another boy. So the words that fell off of her lips next shocked me.

"He told me he loved me." She answered without looking at me after quite a while of that dreadful silence.

My mouth fell agape, heart thudding loudly in my chest. "Did you just-"

"Yes." She cut me off, shaking her head.

I frowned. "What did you say?"

Patricia went silent again.

"You didn't-"

"No." She cut me off yet again, glaring at me.

"Do you-" I cut myself off, expecting her to interject, but she didn't. She stayed quiet and I gaped. "You love him." It was a statement, but she didn't contradict me.

Suddenly, it was all clear.

Eddie's bitterness?

Patricia's jealousy?

The awkwardness they'd all felt but not known what was about?

Eddie'd told Patricia he loved her and Patricia just left, breaking up with him because she was stubborn and didn't know how she felt or was scared of her feelings or something like that. Then when Eddie and KT grew closer, she grew jealous.

Great.

* * *

The next morning before breakfast, I grabbed Fabian's arm and drug him back into his room. Luckily Eddie'd gone on to breakfast.

"Joy, what's going on?" He asked, frowning down at me.

I sighed. "Did Eddie tell you why he and Patricia broke up?" He wasn't expecting this.

"No. He never told me." He answered simply, confused.

I glanced at the door before looking at him again. "Eddie told Patricia he loved her."

He looked down at the ground, processing my words slowly before exhaling. "Oh."

I nodded. "Suddenly it all makes sense." I said for him with a sigh.

"You got that right, Joy." He answered, walking to the door. "Come on, we'll work on it later."

Breakfast was tense.

Patricia was completely silent, knowing I knew, and knowing I probably didn't keep it to myself.

Alfie was on edge, thinking dooms day was upon us.

Fabian was nervous and fidgety which wasn't particularly uncharacteristic, but still.

Eddie was worried about everything.

KT was just staring out the window, nervously twitching her fork up and down.

On the other hand, Mara, Jerome and Willow were oblivious, talking excitedly about nothing in particular.

I was actually glad when it was time to go to school. I hurried up to the school, backpack slung over my shoulder and slammed through the front doors and smack into a tall, red haired boy with glasses and freckles. "Oh! I'm sorry." I insisted, dropping to my knees to pick up my things.

He chuckled, kneeling down beside me. "It's fine. I'm Matthew." He greeted, smiling at me.

"Joy. Nice to meet you." I agreed, smiling back.

He grinned. "Joy? That's a nice name."

"Thanks." I answered with a little smile. "Are you new?"

He nodded. "Yeah, today's my first day. I live in Isis house."

"Oh, I live in Anubis House."

"Oh brilliant."

Suddenly the door slammed into me, throwing me off balance and into Matthew. I blushed, looking up to find Fabian and Eddie in the doorway. "Oh, Joy!" Fabian said, frowning and offering me a hand. "Sorry!"

I laughed despite myself, taking his hand and standing. "It's fine." I turned to smile at Matthew. "Matthew, this is Fabian and that's Eddie. They live in Anubis house too."

Matthew nodded, shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you both." He told them before looking over his shoulder. "I've got to go see Mr. Sweet but I'll see you later." He told me before going off toward his office.

I looked at Eddie who was smirking. "Oh, shut up." I told them before walking off to class with a shake of my head. "Boys."

**Joy's POV! haha yay. hope you enjoyed my endless prating :) **

**please REVIEW.**

**hannahkayxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**so yeah. creepy guy in tank is awoke and some chick-i'm assuming from the voice- is locked in a closet. WAIT. EVERYTHING IS NOW CLEAR. excuse me while I pick my jaw up from the ground* That tumblr post suddenly just made sense... *slaps myself* OKAY, i'm back for the rest of my rant. I really, really hate KT. She's irritating and I want to throw her at the bottom of a well. #notsosorry. **

**hannahkayxx**

**PS: I don't have teennick so i'll always be a little late with this stuff. yeah. (I was watching it on my computer anyway but still...it's annoying that even now that i'm on break and have nothing to do at 7 at night I can't watch it. :P)**

***agonizes over whose POV to make this chapter* **

**Fabian's POV: (GUYS...THIS IS THE CHAPTER. OH MY GIGGLES. fasten your seat belts, we're lifting off in five, four, three, two-)**

The facts were set, everything was ready, my head was spinning just a little bit. Joy had prospects for a new member to help us complete the ceremony and we could use Willow if we absolutely had to. I was honestly growing to be excited and confident that maybe we'd win this time. One thing hung in the balance though: We needed the tank.

Today is Wednesday. The full moon is Friday night.

So, I scheduled a Sibuna meeting for tonight to discuss a time to sneak out and get the tank back to the tomb. It wasn't like we could perform this ceremony in the Gate house and keep the adults away from it.

I was sitting at my desk, working on bio homework because even in the mist of this great mystery we were preoccupied in we all have school to worry about. Anyway, it was somewhere around 9:04 the last time I looked at the clock, but suddenly the entirety of Sibuna (plus Mara and Jerome, after all they were going to be a part of the ceremony, they needed to know what was going on) was in the room.

"What's going on?" Mara asked as we sat in a circle on the floor because there wasn't enough space for everyone to sit down.

I exchanged a look with Eddie before answering. "Mara, this is Sibuna." I told her and raised a hand when she began to speak. "Give me a minute."

Mara nodded. "Fine."

"Sibuna is kind of a secret society." Eddie continued, glancing at Patricia and Joy for assistance.

Patricia nodded. "It's been going on for a long time..since when Joy first went missing." She added, nodding toward Joy.

Fabian looked at Jerome and Mara, nodding. "Exactly. Sibuna was originally just me, Amber and Nina." I continued, inwardly cringing on her name. "But as the mysteries grew tougher, we gained more and more people."

"The problem with that was the more people who were involved, the larger the risk." Alfie chimed in, frowning a bit. "It's not exactly rainbows and butterflies in Sibuna."

"What's that mean?" Jerome asked, eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "We're not just some silly group. We're fighting against evils you couldn't imagine, and we tried to leave the rest of you out of it, but we need your help desperately now." I proclaimed, nibbling on my bottom lip. "

Mara frowned. "What do you mean 'evils we couldn't even imagine?'" She asked, eyes darting across the faces that'd been keeping secrets from her for years now.

I opened my mouth to speak, but KT interjected, voice quiet and eyes cast down, "My great-grandpa," She began, eyes rising to meet Mara's. "Robert Frobisher Smythe-"

"You mean-" Mara began, but KT nodded furiously.

"Yes, that one." She answered, looking down again. "He wasn't dead. He's been in a tank and now the teachers are trying to resurrect him and with him some Great Evil."

She stopped only because of Jerome's barkish laugh. "Oh, not this again!"

Patricia's eyes cut sharply toward Jerome. "I suggest you stop laughing."

Jerome only laughed harder. "Come on, this is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous, Jerome?" Eddie asked, frowning deeply. "This is serious!"

"Oh, come on." Jerome answered, shaking his head and standing up.

I stood, frowning at him. "Where're you going?"

"This is ridiculous, Fabian." He answered before looking at Mara. "Are you buying this?"

Mara looked at the others faces, slowly processing. "Why would they lie?"

He chuckled. "They're just messing with our heads, Mara." He answered, shaking his head. "Come on." He told her, yanking the door open and I'm pretty sure everyone exhaled in unison.

Standing outside the door, were two hooded figures dressed in all black. My eyes slid up the bodies to their faces and I felt a rush in my stomach, a fleeting feeling of fluttering and madness and brilliance, because standing there in the dim hallway lights was the girl I to this day loved and one of my very best friends.

"Nina." I let her name fall from my lips as she rushed toward me and I pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around with a grin.

It was a silent party for a while as we all hugged and greeted each other and laughed before the questions started. "What're you doing here?" Patricia asked them, smiling despite herself.

"We heard you needed help." Amber answered with a smile in Eddie's direction.

I turned and grinned at him. "You knew?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

I just laughed. "Six people." I announced, glancing around at our little assembly before looking at Mara. "That is if you'll help."

Mara nodded, smiling at us. "I'll help."

Eddie turned to Jerome. "Jerome?"

He sighed. "Fine, but I still think you're all crazy."

I shook my head, looking at them all before smiling. "Okay, so, how are we getting the tank into the tomb?"

**Yes, computer dictionary. I am quite aware that "barkish" isn't a word-it's called creative license. Get a life.**

**So, I really hate group scenes. I like pairs. I'm okay with trios...anything above that I tend to forget people. *sigh***

**Do you hate me for what I've done? I don't really care :) I love nina and amber. I'm not really sorry.**

**REVIEW...thanks **

**hannahhhhkayxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi... so, like I've got to say that I love you all and I hope you haven't forgotten me... I've had a really ... there have been some issues. anyway, I'm sorry but here. this is for you all. Please review. PLEASE?**

**hannahkayperks xx**

**Nina's POV**

We hid away in the girl's rooms after devising a plan for the next day. Myself, Amber and Fabian were going to sneak into the Gate House after everyone goes to school to check on the tank and hopefully scoot it away into the tomb. After all, no tank, no ceremony.

So the next morning I rolled over on the floor of Patricia, KT, and Joy's room where I'd camped the night before with Amber. Light was streaming through the window panes in a familiar way, reminding me of the many times I awoke in this house in the past few years to solve a mystery or save the world from some unforeseen evil. Yawning, I stretched my legs, looking at the clock. It was 6:59.

_Beep_! The alarm clock yelped, causing the others to almost jump out of bed.

"Morning." I greeted Amber, smiling as her blonde hair cascaded across her shoulders.

She smiled, tugging at the sleeves of her pajamas. "Morning." She greeted before standing up and looking in the mirror. "Oh I look atrocious!"

Patricia laughed, swatting at the alarm clock. "There's the Amber I've missed!"

Amber grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I know!"

The morning progressed and soon it was just Amber and I in the bedroom, waiting for Fabian to come saying it was okay to come out. I ended up sitting on the edge of Joy's bed while Amber worked on her hair at the desk. When she was done, she turned and looked at me. "So, Nina.." She began, biting her bottom lip. "What're you thinking about Fabina?"

I laughed at her use of her name for Fabian and I's relationship before sighing. "I don't know, Amber."

"But you're coming back!" She whined, always team Fabina despite anything and everything.

I shhed her even though we were alone. "I'm not going to tell everyone yet. We need to do the ceremony before making any big declarations."

She sighed. "Okay, fine, but seriously, I know you still love him, Nina."

I exhaled loudly. "Yet again, we don't need to do something rash."

"Oh, fine." She pouted, relaxing just as there was a knock on the door. She popped up and opened the door, smiling. "Fabian!" She grinned, hugging his neck with a smile before pulling away and grinning. "It looks like the original Sibuna is back!" She announced, grinning over at me and raising her hand over her eye as I stood.

"Sibuna." We chanted before laughing. I quickly crossed the room and joined in the group hug, wrapping one of my arms around Fabian and the other around Amber and smiling like I was home again for the first time in a long while.

**Yeah, so, yeah, i'm tired so yeah.**

**please review. i'm sinking and I need that. I need you to help me not sob my eyes out at night. please.**

**hannahkay xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I took the ACT today..gross. And yeah... I haven't updated for almost a month.. I guess I could give you guys all the excuses I really do have (the madness of a musical, all state honor choir, state festival-three out of four superiors!,-fundraiser planning for new york, plus trying desperately to keep myself up with my schoolwork (harder than you'd think when you miss six days in and out in the span of two weeks on BLOCK schedule in THREE math based classes.**

**But I'm going to just write. **

**Love you guys.**

**hannahkayxx**

**Eddie's POV: (then I am starting to wish I hadn't chosen Eddie..cuz like...how do you write Eddie?)**

I'd wanted to go on the expedition to the Tank Room, but I knew there was some sentimental value to the "original Sibuna" and conceded, heading to my first lesson with a promise to cover for Fabian. Honestly, this was probably easier than one of us covering for three.

Easily I convinced Mrs. Denby that Fabian had gone to the nurse's this morning before school and then we waited. Patricia sat at my side, eyes lingering on the clock longer than normal. Understandably, all of Anubis House was shifting nervously in their seats. Well, not Willow, but she didn't know about the "great evil" we were all fighting against. Somehow we'd managed to weave our plans around the red head.

Denby's lesson got lost in a sea of thoughts as my pen tabbed anxiously against my notebook. I'd planned this whole thing with Nina coming back thing, yes. The Osiran and the Chosen One couldn't fail, right? But what if we did? Even with a whole arsenal on our side. We could still fail. What lays on the other side if we fail?

"Mr. Sweet!" Mrs. Denby yelled, suddenly jerking me from my thoughts. "Stop doing that."

I frowned, looking at Patricia for indication of what I'd been "doing" and said let out a shaky laugh, taking the pen from my hand and then lacing her fingers with my own.

"Thank you, Mrs. Williamson..as I was saying-" Denby started, but was cut off by the bell ringing harshly.

The Sibunas all exchanged an excited glance before vacating the room and dashing through the front doors. My hand drug Patricia behind me toward the tomb, the rush of our inner mob (Patricia, KT, Alfie and I) pushing forward through the grounds. We bounded toward the doors, dropping to a jog and I quickly shoved the door out of place. "Guys?" I called and it bounced back off the walls as we stepped inside.

There was a beat of silence and I got worried, but then I saw them, standing triumphantly in the back of the room in front of the tank. We erupted in laughter and high fives.

I grinned at them as I slapped each of their hands before declaring, "Point goes to Team Sibuna."

Fabian nodded, smiling a bit before looking around at the group. "But someone's got to stay and watch our little friend here till midnight."

Amber quickly raised her hand. "I volunteer Nina and I." She offered and Nina nodded in agreement.

I bit my lip a bit, nodding slowly. "Yeah, that's great. Um, KT, could you stay too? Power in numbers, right?" I figured it was better for everyone if he and Nina didn't engage in any "close" moments after what happened at the start of the term.

KT looked up at Nina who she'd only met last night and Amber who had brought the "new Sibuna" together before nodding quickly. "Yeah, I'll stay."

I smiled, patting her shoulder. "Thanks KT."

Fabian looked at his watch with a little frown. "Um, we've got to go, guys."

Slowly we filtered out of the tomb toward the school again, my hand still in Patricia's until we were sitting in my dad's class, starting a long, long day of waiting till midnight.

**We're going to pretend it's Friday morning. :P**

**hannahkayxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So..g****uys.. whats up? it's... like May 23.. my last day of school. Like yeah.. let's not talk about how long it's been since I updated this.. yeah let's not.**

**Hannah Kayyyxx**

**PS: guys like I didn't mean for this chapter to evolve into what it evolved into.. maybe you'll like it. I don't know. let me know my lovelies :) **

**Nina:**

Hours ticked by, build by endless seconds as the countdown began. KT was the nervous one, constantly checking her watch and updating the group on time. She alienated herself, sitting across the tomb from us in the corner, phone poised in her lap as if waiting for the call of her dead great grandfather, saying this was all just a terrible joke and to not worry any longer.

Meanwhile Amber and I chatted to avoid the awkward silence threatening to overtake us. It was easy enough to preoccupy ourselves with becoming reacquainted. Amber had been enjoying herself at fashion school, yes, but she was glad to be back here in the company of her long time best friends. Though I could tell she was nervous, but i'm not quite sure why. When I asked, she argued she was fine, so I let the subject drop.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, just talking and laughing like old friends before the door to the tomb opened and Fabian popped in. He slowly strolled over, faking a cool and calm expression. "Um, Nina, could I have a word?"

I quirked an eyebrow in response but rose from where I was sitting by Amber and nodded. "Sure.." I replied, crossing the tomb to look at him, but he hedged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er.. alone?" He requested and I laughed, but nodded, slipping through the door and outside. He followed and then took the lead, stepping out into the forest and walking slowly into the trees.

I bit my lip. "Where are we going exactly?"

He shrugged before stopping. Slowly, he turned to look at me, dark eyes getting slowly brighter in the glow of afternoon light. "Nina-"

"Don't." I replied, fingers wrapping around my own wrist.

He frowned. "Don't?"

I sighed, taking my face in my hands for a moment of exasperation. "Fabian, we can't do this now."

"Why can't we?" He was completely serious, grown up, eyes smoldering with the pain I'd caused him to go through. It sent a knife through my heart to see it.

"Because.." I sighed, shaking my head and suddenly he was right there, hands extending to wrap around the back of my neck and closer than he'd been in half a year, breath on my cheek setting my entire body on fire.

"Exactly." It was a whisper in my ear, uncharacteristic of the awkward, nerdy Fabian of a year ago. This Fabian had matured into a handsome, strong man, who wanted nothing more than to kiss me right now and it showed in his eyes. The geek was there, though. He was still withdrawn to the feelings, wanting to lean forward, but ever so polite. It was an interesting puzzle I couldn't wait to unravel when this was all over.

For now, I settled for closing the space that separated us and pressing my lips to his. The feelings I'd forced down since I left swelled in my stomach and I pushed closer to him for only a moment, lips lingering against his for a long moment before I pulled away to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, kissing my forehead. "I love you."

The glimmering moment sent me into a whirl wind of memories and feelings and thoughts and needs and wishes, but I said nothing but, "I love you," and kissed him lovingly, right there in the middle of the forest with time ticking and light fading. My hands on his waist. His in my long hair. Lips against shoulders or necks or collar bones and more, I lost track. It was different before though. The hurt grew and swelled, manifesting in this outburst of passion that I never would have imagined.

It was magical. Beautiful. Perfect.


End file.
